Center
Center is a minor character in Majisuka Gakuen and a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is portrayed by Matsui Jurina. Appearance and Personality Center is a second-year student like her only friend Nezumi and they are all along attempt to be in the top of the Majijo Highschool. She knows her strength and she isn´t afraid of fight anyone, but also she can be too dependient to others and she hates to be alone. Center has medium black hair and wears the Majijo uniform with a beige open sweater. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she shows great attention to Nezumi, always protecting her and take care for her, like fighting with the Yabakune students when Nezumi was in troubles, she all along come to save her. Even when Nezumi is only using her to acheive her goals, Center does not care what happens to her in order not to lose her friend. History Center´s life was often via flashbacks during the series. In her childhood, she saw her father mistreated her mother in front of her, it caused an immense hatred towards him and circumstantially her mother moves away, leaving her with her father. One of the images that she always remembers is her mother's car away and she ran after it and asking her not to leave her alone. And when saw a metalized object, she remember when she was stabbed by a Yabakune Student during her first years in the secundary, paralyzing her. She met Nezumi during her first days at Majijo when she threw a paper airplane with an article about her father, realising that they both hate their fathers the two started to become friends. Majisuka Gakuen In the first season, Center only appears in some encounters with Maeda Atsuko. When she was sitting and reading her biology´s book, Centers sat in a bench near to her, Maeda surprised, look at Center´s side but she dissappeared. In the last episode during the final moments Maeda, sat in the same bench of before when she saw Center standing in front of her. Then she wanted to punch her in the face, but Atsuko stopped the fist. Majisuka Gakuen 2 In season 2, Center climbs the stairs of Rappapa, to challenge them and fight the president. After beating easily the Four Heavenly Queens and the Underlines, Center calls Maeda´s name to fight against her, thinking she is the Rappapa president., but Maeda exit from other door and said her that she isn´t the president, then she points out the new Rappapa´s leader, Otabe. Center try to fight her but Otabe seems to be good in fights than she shows, and finally Center leaves the clubroom. To overthrow the new Rappapa she and Nezumi form a group called '''"Tsu No Ji Rengou" '''to gather Majijo Yankees and put them against Rappapa. In episode 07, Center ask Nezumi about if she was hiding something, Nezumi said that she isn´t, but Center shout her and tells her to look into her eyes when talking but Nezumi just smile at her. Then Center tell her that she was hearing a buzz about her visiting the Yabakune school, and Nezumi said it was only to visit Shibuya because she want to do something about Yabakune before deal with Rappapa. Center ask if it was to make a reconciliation between the schools, but Nezumi said it will be not easy, because Gekikara was in bad shape and Shibuya has a strong resentment against Maeda. Center said that she will have a one-to-one with Maeda but Nezumi tells her that if the pace returns to Majijo then it will be her turn to fight. Nezumi also tell her that she need her but Center ask if she can trust in her, and Nezumi ask her laughing if she doesn´t trust in what a friend says, and Center apologize. Then Center said about that others can say about them is irrelevant and tells Nezumi that she was her friend. In a moment, while praying in a temple she meets Choukoku, and get from her a pair of boxing gloves. Then she goes to Rappapa and ask the Team Hormone where is Otabe, they said to her that she was called by Yabakune and Center decide to go there because Otabe was a pacifist and she want to get it over with it. Then she puts her boxing gloves and saw Choukoku. She asks her why she was there and why she betrays Majijo but she doesn´t answer her and then they fight. Center was being beated by Choukoku but suddenly saw that she was crying in front of her. Choukoku said to her that she is a person that shouldn´t be in the top, that makes Center angry and hit hard against Choukoku for said that. After the fight, Center was on a bridge and decide to pull Choukoku´s gloves in the river. During the series, Otabe tries to convince Center to fight beside Rappapa, she doesn´t say a specific response, but Nezumi when was hearing it, become a bit "jealous". Center have too much dependence to Nezumi, and in the episode 11 Center ask her why she did all alone and tell her that meddle in the affairs of others is what the friends do. Nezumi become angry for what Center said and started hitting her and shouting that she wasn´t her friend and she always betray her too but then Center hug her and asked to Nezumi to not leave her alone and to not say that she hate her, then Nezumi started reacts in a more human way than she usually seemed. In the last episode, after the Majijo beated the Yabakune, Maeda Atsuko gives to Nezumi and Center the leadership of Rappapa before being arrested for the police. Gallery Category:Characters